Just a dream
by YanisTamiem
Summary: AU Anakin Skywalker stirbt und als er in die Macht eingeht, erlebt er eine Überraschung. Oneshot


Just a dream

Autor: Yanis-Tamiem

E-Mail: Yanis-Tamiemeb.de

Story: Oneshot

Anmerkung: Anakin stirbt in den Armen seines Sohnes. Als er glaubt in die Macht eingetaucht zu sein, macht er eine überraschende Feststellung.

Anmerkung II: Über Komentare würde ich mich freuen.

Das letzte was er sah waren das Gesicht seines Sohnes. „ Sag deiner Schwester das du recht hattest."

Luke nickte und sah in das gequälte Gesicht seines Vaters.

Die blasse Hautfarbe hatte schon lange kein Sonnenlicht mehr gesehen, und die Brandnarben waren nur Zeuge davon was damals auf Mustafar passiert war.

Wie er diese dunkle Gestalt geworden war.

„ Sag ihr das du recht hattest."

Dann schloss er die Augen, dort wo er nun hinging, war kein Schmerz und er brauchte keine Angst mehr davor zur haben, was falsch und richtig war.

Ein letztes mal zog er die Luft ein, das letzte mal spürte er Tränen die wegen ihm vergossen wurden.

Es war zu Ende, es gab kein Weg zurück mehr.

Wie leicht war es am Ende doch zu sterben, seinen Körper zu verlassen und alles hinter einen zu lassen. Er hätte nicht gedacht das es wirklich so einfach war.

Jemand berührte ihm am Arm, es war warm auf seinem Gesicht. Fasst wie Sonnenstrahlen die den Schnee zum tauen brauchten.

„ Mach dir Augen auf, bitte", eine Stimme lange nicht mehr gehört und doch so bekkannt. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte in das Gesicht von Padme, welche ihn besorgt musterte.

„ Bist du ein Engel", fragte er leise und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Das hübsche Gesicht von ihr, das er glaubte nie mehr zu sehen. „ So was schönes hat schon lange keiner mehr zu mir gesagt", die Stimme so melodisch so klar wie Wasser.

Er bemerkte wie seine Augen feucht wurden und er musste sie schließen. Oft hatte er gehofft er würde seinen Engel noch einmal wiedersehen oder er könnte die Zeit zurück drehen, vieles wäre anders gelaufen, er wäre jemand anderes geworden.

Aber die Zeit war nur eine der wenigen Sachen die man nicht ändern konnte und aus Verbitterung das er das nicht tun konnte, wurde er immer mehr zu Darth Vader.

„ Hey du wirst doch nicht noch mal einschlafen", meinte nun Padme. Er öffnete die Augen und setzte sich auf „ Dafür ist es ein viel zu schöner Traum."

Padme runzelte die Stirn „ Ein Traum? Du bist heute seltsam Anakin Skywalker!"

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest „ Es tut mir alles so Leid, was ich getan habe." Doch noch ehe er weiter sprechen konnte, legte Padme ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn und musterte ihn besorgt „ Ani, was ist los, ich mache mir sorgen, du redest so seltsam!"

„ Aber ich habe dich in meinem Zorn doch umgebracht..." und plötzlich wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprang er auf. „ Luke, geht es ihm gut? Und Leia, geht es ihr gut."

Padme stand auf und trat einen Schritt neben dran. „ Wer ist Luke und wer ist Leia?" Nun war Anakin vollkommen verwirrt, etwas stimmt hier nicht.

Er trat einen Schritt von Padme zurück „ Was ist das für ein Spiel?" Nun war Padme doch verwirrt „ Anakin was soll das für ein Spiel sein, alles ist so wie immer. Aber wer ist Luke und wer ist Leia."

Anakin atmete tief ein „ Unser Sohn und unsere Tochter..." Nun lächelte Padme „ Du weißt es also schön, ich hätte mir denken können das man vor euch Jedi nichts geheim halten kann. Luke und Leia...die Namen gefallen mir."

„ Was?"

Padme griff nach seiner Hand „ Du willst es von mir hören? Anakin, ich bin schwanger.." „ Aber das kann nicht sein..ich meine Luke ist über 20 Jahre alt und ich habe Leia gequält. Er vergrub sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen und er füllte keine Narben, es war so als hätten sie nie exestiert.

Padme schaute in besorgt an „ Ani, du hast bestimm schlecht geträumt. Du würdest unsrer Prinzessin doch nie was antuen."

„ Aber...Luke...ich wollte ihn zum Sith machen..." Padme trat einen Schritt zurück „ Vielleicht solltest du mal mit Obi- Wan über diese furchtbaren Träume reden."

„ Obi- Wan", keuchte er. „ Ich habe ihn umgebracht ihn in die Macht befördert." Padme schüttelte den Kopf „ Also langsam bekomme ich richtig Angst. Als ich Obi- Wan vorhin sah, da wirkte er auf mich äußerst lebendig."

Sie blickte nun an ihm vorbei und winkte jemanden zu der aus dem Schatten des Baumes trat. „ Ich lasse euch alleine."

Damit drehte sie sich rum und schritt leichtfüßig auf das Haus zu. Als sich Anakin rum drehte blickte er in das Gesicht von Obi- Wan.

Es war wie ein Schlag der ihn traf und ohne das Obi- Wan Kenobi was sagen musste stürzte Anakin auf ihn zu und warf sich in seine Arme und er weinte.

„ Es tut mir so leid..".

Obi- Wan wirkte erleichtert fast dankbar für die Worte von Anakin „ Ich weiß es.."

„ Ihr hattet recht Meister, ich bin zu unbeherrscht..."

„Auch ich habe viele Fehler gemacht Anakin, wir alle haben Fehler gemacht du bist nicht alleine Schuld."

Es dauerte einige Minuten ehe sie Anakin wieder gefasst hatte.

„ Es war ein schlimmer traum..."

„ Ein Traum, bei allem Respekt Obi- Wan...das war real..."

Doch Obi- Wan schüttelte den Kopf „ Das war ein Traum, es war ein Zeichen der Macht was passieren wird, wenn weiter die falschen Entscheidungen getroffen werden. Sie wollte uns warnen."

„ Soll das heißen das ist nicht alles passiert, es war nur ein sehr realer Traum?" Obi- Wan nickte

Anakin überlegte einen Moment „ Was machen wir jetzt?" Obi- Wan legte Anakin eine Hand auf die Schulter „ Wir werden die Richtigen Entscheidungen treffen."

Als sie in Richtung des Hauses gingen, kam Padme ihnen entgegen gelaufen. „ Der Kanzler ist entführt worden. Ihr sollt unverzüglich vor den Jedi- Rat treten."

Obi- Wan blickte Anakin kurz an ehe sie sich verabschiedeten und sich auf den Weg zu ihren Gleiter machten.

Kurz bevor sie ins Cockpit stiegen drehte sich Obi- Wan zu Anakin „ Vertraust du mir?" Im Gegensatz zu dem Traum welchen Anakin gehabt hatte, wo er zu einem Sith wurde und sogar seine eigenen Kinder quälte brauchte er nicht zu überlegen „ Ich vertraue euch."

Und kurz drauf schwebten die beiden Raumgleiter in den Himmel.


End file.
